Tales from the Impala
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Como dice el titulo, historias cortas desde el punto de vista del Impala.
1. Chapter 1

_Kansas – Dust in the Wind_

Si el Impala pudiera hablar, tendría muchas historias que contar. Historias felices, historias tristes, unas menos que las otras.

Si el Impala pudiera hablar, lo más probables es que no contara ninguna de ellas, porque le pertenecen, a ella y sus tres protagonistas.

Si el Impala fuera una persona, sería una mujer, una chica morena, de ojos profundos y oscuros con una sonrisa condescendiente y seria fuerte y amable a la vez y se dedicaría a consolar y cuidar a las tres personas que más le importan en el mundo.

Pero por, el Impala corre por una carretera sin nombre, los neumáticos casi volando por la pista y siente que en realidad no toca el suelo. Hace calor y el metal quema, quema el caucho de las llantas. Si el Impala fuera un persona, sudaría y resoplaría como hacen las tres personas que van dentro, una esperando llegar al próximo pueblo, el otro preocupado por su hermano y el último, pensando que no quiere estar allí y le gustaría saber a dónde van.

Hace calor, y el viento que levanta polvaredas está caliente, arde y sus miles de partículas de polvo chocan contra las ventanas subidas del Impala.

El Impala corre un poco más y un poco mas y tiene una sensación apacible, como la sensación de sueño en las tardes cálidas, tan tenue como el ronroneo del motor y continúa corriendo hasta detenerse unos kilómetros más adelante, delante de una gasolinera. El Impala sabe que ahora Jhon le llenará el tanque y aprovechara para comprar algo de comer. Dean pedirá chocolates y cereales para Sam.

(Si entonces, en ese momento el Impala pudiera ser una persona…)

Sam y Dean bajan. Sam arrastra los pies, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira la inmensa carretera y el aun más inmenso desierto. Tiene ocho años y está lleno de preguntas y dudas. Dean le sigue y lo observa apoyado en el Impala y su mano mientras la toca (hace muchos años, el mismo Dean decidió que ese sería su auto y la acaricio antes de que naciera) forma una caricia vaga.

Hace calor. El aire está caliente y a Sam le quita todo el buen humor que podría haber tenido, le agobia y abre la boca para decir algo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Dean?- dice- ¿Por qué nos fuimos…?

El aire sopla, traicionero, y se atraganta con el polvo que le choca en la cara. Dean le mira mientras tose, parpadea y suelta la risa. Sam escupe y le atraviesa con la mirada, dolido y enojado.

(Si estos momentos, el Impala fuera una persona, tal vez se acercaría a Sammy y reemplazaría a la madre muerta…)

Dean se va por un momento y regresa con una botella de agua mineral.

(Pero Sammy todavía tiene a Dean para eso)

-Toma- dice. Es un niño, tiene doce apenas y para ese entonces ya había perdido toda la inocencia.

-No quiero estar aquí- dice Sam después de tomar un trago de agua y escupir de nuevo.

-Ya. ¿Y dónde vas a estar si no?- Dean sonríe condescendiente y empuja a Sam despacito hacia el auto y Sam se deja hacer, murmurando algo en voz baja.

Y el Impala no es una persona, pero sonríe y cuando Jhon regresa los encuentra a ambos sentados en el asiento trasero del Impala. Sam se enfurruña y se pega a la ventana, lo más lejos que puede de Dean y Dean sonríe y le ignora, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

Hace calor, todos sudan y el Impala piensa en ella como la única cosa que les protege de las inclemencias del tiempo y piensa que debería poder protegerlos de todas las otras cosas también.

N/A: Hola, bueno pues otra historia mas, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, cualquier comentario, pulsen el boton verde!


	2. Chapter 2

_AC-DC – Highway to hell_

La definición de su vida es una carretera. No solo porque es un auto.

El Impala viaja, lentamente, como no muchas veces lo hace. Dean va al volante y el Impala siente, como nunca, que le pertenece. No porque Jhon se lo haya cedido.

Dean escucha Led Zeppelin y conduce lento porque no quiere llegar a su destino, aunque en realidad lo ha estado esperando desde hace años. Pero por el momento, se demora, acaricia el volante y canta entre dientes y aunque le Impala no tiene voz, le sigue y canta también y tiene la sensación de que Dean la escucha.

Solo están ellos dos y se siente extraño. Alguien falta. Dos "alguien" faltan y el Impala extraña la sensación de una persona sentada en el asiento del copiloto o en el trasero. Solo están ellos dos y el equipo no está completo.

La radio cambia a AC-DC. Es la canción que los ha identificado siempre porque es la definición de su vida. Su vida ha sido siempre, y lo será, una larga carretera y el Impala piensa en ella como las que los lleva al final y el pensamiento no es agradable, porque ella sabe a dónde lleva la carretera, lo ha sabido desde ese día, hace muchos años, cuando estaba perdida en un garaje entre otros autos y ella no era ella, era solo un auto. Lo supo desde que Jhon y Dean se acercaron, lo supo cuando Dean la acaricio como si fuera una chica y dejo de ser un auto para ser su nena y lo confirmo cuando Jhon se la llevo y lo ha confirmado cada día desde ese día.

Su vida es una larga carretera camino al infierno. Las vidas de todos ellos lo son y de un tiempo a esta parte, el Impala siente que se están acercando demasiado rápido y le gustaría retrasarlo un poco, pero no es ella quien conduce y a veces le parece que no es Dean quien conduce, tampoco.

Es el destino, es algo relacionado con el destino.

Llegan a la ciudad.

Al Impala le gustaría poder hablar, pero confía en Dean y sabe que hará lo que vino a hacer. Están en Palo Alto, California (y de repente el final de la carretera se ve demasiado cerca) y Dean desaparece y vuelve con Sam, que esta mas grande, ya no es un niño, pero sigue cuestionándolo todo.

Los dos días pasan rápido. El equipo se deshace y vuelve a completarse cuando Sam regresa. Se completa cuando se van de Palo Alto y Sam entra al Impala dando un portazo, ni rastro de la delicadeza con la que Dean la trata, pero el Impala no se enoja, no puede enojarse y estaría casi satisfecha, porque son un equipo de nuevo y Sam no piensa en huir esta vez, no por ahora, pero no lo está porque Sam piensa en venganza y en dolor y al Impala le duele casi tanto como a él.

Su vida ha sido una carretera al infierno y ahora puede vislumbrar el final.

Su vida es irse al atardecer de algún pueblo sin nombre, pero esta vez, mientras el solo choca contra la carrocería del Impala y le saca destellos, ella piensa en su vida, la vida de sus chicos. La vida que es una carretera que va directo, sin escalas y sin frenos, al más profundo de los infiernos y ellos van de frente a él, pero por lo menos tienen una canción de rock de fondo (y en ese tiempo, aun les quedan algunas sonrisas).


	3. Chapter 3

_Bob Dylan- The Times They Ar__**e**__ A-Changin' _

Estaban solos ellos dos de nuevo. Solos ellos dos y una carretera vacía.

Estaban solos ellos dos y el vacio de los asientos se sentía en el aire casi físicamente, se sentía en el aire y los aplastaba. El Impala tenía la sensación que el vacío los aplastaba. Los obligaba, a ella a ir más lento y a Dean a hundirse en el asiento en un mundo de ceños fruncidos y tristeza.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de decir algo y el Impala supo al mismo tiempo que tampoco tenían ganas de sentir.

Van solos los dos, el Impala casi oye lo que Dean quiere gritar sin palabras. Esto no tenía que acabar así, no así. No debía ser él quien quedara, quien se aferraba a la vida. No debía ser él quien viviera, no después de todo lo que paso. No después de toda la sangre inocente que tiene en las manos. El Impala sabe lo que piensa y casi lo acepta, _casi_.

Si el Impala fuera una persona podría decirle tal vez, que las cosas pasan por algo y que a pesar de todo, encontraran la forma de estar bien.

Ella encontraría las palabras para consolarlo más que el "Tienes lo que querías" de Casstiel

Dean acelera y el Impala se esfuerza a avanzar. Siente que avanza entre nubes entre brumas. Corre. Corre y no pienses. Eso es lo que más quiere Dean. Eso es lo que quiere ella. Corre. Corre y no sientas.

El camino pasa ante ella. Los arboles. Las luces. Se deslizan como fotogramas de una película a la que han puesto en "FAST".

El Impala siente una extraña melancolía latiendo debajo de la tristeza y la aprehensión y sabe que se están despidiendo. Acaba de recordarlo. Y tras el volante, Dean lo recuerda también y tan real que casi siente el peso de Sam en el asiento a su lado, casi capta su respiración, casi oye sus palabras. "_Promételo, Dean_" y Dean lo promete porque no le puede decir que no a Sam. Y solo el Impala (y Dios, tal vez) sabe cuánto le costó hacerlo.

Se están despidiendo ellos dos.

Se despiden del camino, de la carretera infinita, de los pueblos pequeños y alejados. Corren y se alejan.

Corren y se despiden.

Llegan a una ciudad pequeña y las pocas luces que hay a estas horas de la noche se reflejan sobre el Impala y ella piensa y recuerda otros tiempos. Se ven lejanos, demasiado lejanos para atraparlos en un recuerdo.

Siente la mente de Dean y se ve el esfuerzo titánico que hace para no recordar, para seguir adelante. Quiero decirle "tú puedes hacerlo", pero incluso si pudiera, puede que sea mala idea.

La ciudad pasa y ella recuerda que es Lawrence, el lugar en donde todo comenzó y sabe que no volverán allí. Se están alejando de todo. Su antiguo hogar queda atrás. Bobby queda atrás. Y los ángeles. Y los demonios. Y los monstruos, las cosas de pesadilla. Y aunque duela, también la familia queda atrás, aunque sea siempre un peso invisible en los asientos del Impala, un dolor sordo en el pecho.

Se alejan de todo lo que conocen, ellos dos.

Se alejan de la vida que conocen y todo detrás de ellos sigue igual, porque no son los tiempos los que han cambiado (los tiempos han sobrevivido a pesar de todo). Son solo ellos que se ven forzados a cambiar.

**N/A: Queria escribir algo sobre la sexta temporada, pero el capitulo me tiene bastante mal. Espero que no terminen dañando la serie, asi que subi este que tenia escrito hace semanas, pero lo habia olvidado XD. Espero que les guste. **


End file.
